Ed Heroes
by COSMOS278
Summary: DD sends the Eds to Sonic Heroes but Ed makes them stuck there.
1. Ed Heroes

Ed Heroes

Our story begins as the eds are in DD's house and DD is working on a invention..

Eddy: What's taki-.

DD: Done! It's the game-o place-o!

Eddy: So DD you're saying this thing will put us in the game.

DD: Yes Eddy.

(Ed puts in Sonic Heroes, hits on button and pulls on some wires.)

DD & Eddy: No Ed

What will happen to the eds find out next in Seagate Screw-up!


	2. Seagate Screwup

Seagate Screw-up

DD: Where are we

Eddy: We're in Sea Gate, Ed must of put us here.

DD: Eddy I think Ed has us stuck in the game.

Eddy: Let's Go.

Ed: Mustard!

DD: Eddy, WHAT Are these marvels of Science!

Eddy: Let's go DD they hurt yoaaahh!

Lee: Come here big Ed Hair Lasso

Eddy: Kankers! Let's Mambo!

(System of a Down: Boom plays)

DD: Cloako!

Marie: Nooooooo!

Marie out.

Kanker Blast!

Marie in.

Ed and Eddy out.

DD: Remote-Bomb Boom

DD wins!

Next: Seaside Hallabalou


	3. Seaside Hullabalou

Seaside Hullabaloo

Eddy: Thanks, Sock-head!

DD: No Problem, Eddy! Now, Let's move out.

(Eddy-Left DD-Right Ed-Middle)

Amy: Who are you?

Ed: I am Ed.

Amy: I'm Amy. Have you seen my Sonic?

Ed: I think he is being interrogated on my hostile home planet.

Battle 

Amy: How dare you talk about my Sonic like that!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DD: What's this? A giant fat cat?

Big: Hey! I'm really sensitive about my weight!

Take this! Body Press!

DD: Thunder Ray!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy: Hey move it, Squirt!

Cream: Take that back!-Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Eddy: Chain Wallet!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DD: I saw a giant fat cat.

Eddy: I saw a rabbit and a mutant.

Ed: I saw a bunny! It had cute little spines.

DD: A hedgehog.

Eddy: Let's go boys!

DD: Coming!

Next: Ocean Pwn3rs


	4. Ocean Pawns

Ocean Pawns

Ed: It's the mutant sludge beast kingdom!

DD: Now, now ed. I'm surprised too. But that looks like a palace.

Eddy: Let's Go! Casanova!

DD: More robots! Thunder Ray

Eddy: Coin Blast!

Ed: Hug Me!

( Ed hugs a gator )

Vector: Get off bud!

Eddy: Ed Pinball!

The eds bounce around like pin balls. 

Charmy: Team Chaotix

Power Surge 

Both team 's level are put into the blast the more levels win.

Team Ed wins.

Eddy: Now what?

Next: Egg Fat Bird


	5. Egg Fat Bird

Egg Fat Bird

Eddy: What is that!

DD: It's beautiful!

Ed: Pickle, pickle!

Eddy: It's a Chaos Emerald!

The Emerald theme plays.

Eddy: Let's go.

Sonic: Hey can we have that emerald.

DD: Is it yours.

Tails: No. But we need it.

Eddy: Back off, Fox-boy! It's ours.

Knux: I say we beat it out of them.

Sonic: Yeah, let's go!

Sonic Blast! Ed Pinball!

Blue Tornado!

Sonic: We lost!

Tails: Let's go Sonic. I think it's in good hands.

: That's my Emerald!

Knux: Well look, It's the Egg boy.

Eggman: Give me the Emerald, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!

DD&Sonic: Gimme, Gimme never gets!

Eddy and Sonic look at each other.

Sonic Eds!

Fly goes in the air, then do a tornado.

Speed spins and confuses the enemy.

Power goes underground and holds down enemy.

Eggman: Noooooooo!

Sonic: You guys dodged an arrow.

Tails: See yah later.

Next: Grand Mix-up


	6. Grand Mouthoff

Grand Mouth-off

From now on, if it says N NNarrator and that this is their attack status.

Ed-Ed Charge DD-Thunder Arrow Eddy-Hyper Spin T-Ed pinball Effects you take 2 levels from your enemy.

Ed: Cool!

DD: Amazing!

Eddy: Let's go, boys!

DD: Gracious!

Eddy: Sock head, It's all you!

N: DD soars through the air when..

Ed: The cold robot planet nights!

DD: Thunder Arrow!

Eddy: They were just normal robots, stupid.

Rouge: Who are you!

DD: My name is Double Dee, this is Ed, and Eddy.

Shadow: Sonic…

Eddy: We mopped the house with him!

Rouge: Liars! Nobody has ever beat Sonic.

Shadow: Let's test your strength then, shall we?

Ed: Your to bad for me, I'm to bad for you!

This Machine plays 

Eddy: Ed pinball! Chaos Infusion!

ED5 DARK4

Ed: Ed Charge!

DD: Thunder Arrow!

Eddy: Hyper Spin

Shadow: You win, Let's go guys!

DD: The Goal ring!

Next up: The Power Plan!


End file.
